


Well-Kept Secret

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: To The Moon (Common House Divergence) [4]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Multi, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Stalking, Truth, Violence, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva admits to her own secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Well-Kept Secret  
>  **Prompt:** "Oh, it's you."  & When Opening Up to Somebody Is the Hardest Thing You Have Ever Done or Will Ever Do  
>  **Current/Past:** Past  
>  **Word Count:** 294  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (there's actually no graphic-ness involved, though triggers/warnings still apply)  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: To The Moon (Video Game) - AU Future  
>  **Pairings (if any)** Dr. Eva Rosalene/Dr. Neil Watts, Dr. Eva Rosalene/Original Male Character  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** stalking, implied/referenced rape/non-con, attempted rape/non-con, attempted sexual assault, violence, implied/referenced domestic violence, nightmares  
>  **Summary:** Eva admits to her own secret.

Usually he's the one who has a hard time sleeping at night. So when he wakes up to an empty bed, he sits up slowly and lets his eyes adjust to the ambient lighting in their bedroom. Eva's sitting in the bay window with a book on her knees and a pen in her hand.

He stands up and starts walking over to her. When he's far enough away to be overheard but not in her personal space, he speaks up, "Eva?" 

She jumps, pulling the book to her chest and looks at him. "Oh, it's you." 

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" 

"..." 

"Did I just say something wrong?"

Eva looks out the window. It's now or never and this is one of the hardest things she's ever had to admit to. "You aren't the only one with secrets. I... Do you remember James when we were in college?"

"Is he the boyfriend you dumped and then he got in a fight with you?" 

She folds the book in her hands and turns back to him. "I told you that back then, but he was never my boyfriend and that was never a fight. He was stalking me. The fight was he and his buddies attempting to take advantage of me on my way home from picking up coffee. This time of the year, I either have nightmares or I can't sleep. Sometimes both." 

"...Thank you for telling me the truth. I know it's hard." 

"Thanks for not yelling at me for lying." 

"I'll tease you, but I'm not going to yell at you, Eva. And this isn't something to tease about anyway. You know my family history. Come back to bed. If you have a nightmare, I'll wake you up."


End file.
